


Sleeping

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Double Drabble, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: Cats are most active around dawn and dusk. Cat hybrids have to adapt.





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts).

Prompto had taken it for granted that while Ignis had the ears and tail, retractable claws and meat diet, he was still human. Hybrids weren’t animals, said every equality group ever.

Ignis woke early and slept late. He worked hard, played hard, Prompto figured. So when he came over for lunch at Noct’s and found Ignis fast asleep, he didn’t think it a big deal to wake him.

‘Don’t,’ Noct said. ‘He's always awake in the day for work, even though it’s not good for him. He should be sleeping.’

Guiltily, Prompto shot Ignis a glance. He did look exhausted.

\---

On the road, Ignis took hour long naps over lunch. Prompto wasn’t used to long lunch breaks, but found he liked it.

He liked seeing Ignis curl up somewhere warm: in the car, by the haven fire, on a sunny patch of grass. He liked thinking that Ignis was getting what he needed, out here with them, instead of being stuck in meetings or fighting with Noct’s press team all day. Ignis definitely seemed calmer, less uptight. Happier, even.

Sometimes Noct napped with Ignis. Gladio grumbled, but Prompto found it adorable. And it made Ignis purr in his sleep, too.


End file.
